


Never Leave Again

by IrkenProperty



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenProperty/pseuds/IrkenProperty
Summary: Sabrina has been running away for a few weeks now, ever since some guards forgot to re-lock her cell door - now she's at risk being caught again. But once she is, she finds herself in a bit of a... Troublesome event.





	Never Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE IN ANY FASHION. PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT I DO.

Sabrina panted in exhaustion, she had been trying to outrun capture by the King and his underlings, she quickly skids and takes shelter behind a tree and she covers her mouth as she slowly slides down to a sit, listening to his booming voice. "FIND HER, YOU PATHETIC GUARDS!" The King roared out as he rode on the back of a large reptilian-like beast, his hands tightly gripping onto the reins. That thing definitely had to be his mount, it definitely wasn't a horse, no, it was more spinosaur-like... Most likely something called a bulky spinobeast. 

The female kept her hand over her mouth to muffle down her frantic breathing, before she had finally caught her breath. Spade growls, "God damn it, only if you didn't fucking leave her cell door unlocked this wouldn't of fucking happened!" He scolds one of the Hathys who shrunk back at the King's merciless yelling. God, was he mad. First the Lightners were trying to stop him from ruling this world, and secondly, his prisoner just had to escape. Spade growls a bit once he was down yelling and throwing something towards the Hathy - in which catches it. "If you find her, capture her, I need her back."

 

With that, the human listened to the sound of the beast's hiss before quickly padding off and back to the castle, it's tail thrashing against the tree she was behind, causing her to duck and take cover as that club at the end of it can literally smash bones - the spinobeast then ran off back towards the Card Castle, the saddle the King sat on creaked and the bridle of the reins clanged as the beast galloped. Sabrina remained silent as she listened in on the conversations the Hathys and Rudinns were having - hearing that they should split up and search all the areas. 

Sabrina quickly stood up and attempted to sneak past the guards, but to trip over a fallen branch and thud against the ground, causing the guards to look towards the sound of it, quickly, she loosened her shoe from between the ground and branch and proceeds to run off to hide by the time the underlings approached to find just the fallen branch. She had gotten away just in time, thankfully. Despite the fact that she had just sprained her ankle doing that, she was grateful she managed to escape that time. 

The female human decided to seek some shelter for the night, which forced her to remain hidden from the prying eyes of others and searching for places to sleep, eventually, she had came across a worn down shop - which looks like it hasn't be used in months, slowly she crawled inside on her stomach and pants heavily. Staring outside as Rudinns scoped the area in the woods. Letting out a relieved sigh before curling up there on the cold dirtied floor and finally shutting her eyes closed, it was a miracle she finally drifted off to sleep

 

5:30AM  
It didn't really help much, but she had woke up to hear some Hathys and Rudinns getting closer to her hiding spot, she wanted to stand up or at least sit upright, but she couldn't, her legs were so sore from all that running, not to lie she was running short on food and water. "Hey! You! Yield!!" A Rudinn shouts at her as she yelps and looks up, finding herself surrounded, a whine escaped her throat as she had finally found herself captured. However, a few Hathys had to carry her back to the Card Castle - due to her weakened legs.

It took a few hours but they were finally back to the castle, a Rudinn slithering into the throne room. "Y-Your highness, we.. We found the girl." Just at that statement made the King grin fiendishly, before suddenly adding on. "Before you decide to throw her into the dungeon, bring her here... I feel as if.. A punishment is in order..." He growled as he licked his teeth making the guard freak out, "Y-Yes sir!" With that his underling slithered over to the others restraining Sabrina - before shoving her into the room and slamming the heavy doors behind her.

The female wheezes as she stares at the floor, on her hands and knees after being shoved, the sounds of the footsteps from the King's boots had caught her attention - causing her to lift her head up to look at him. "It's you..." She muttered as the King huffed loudly, "Of course you'd be the one who would try to get away, sadly, for you? A gutsy act like that doesn't get around without consequences.." A loud growl escaped his throat as his massive hand picks her up, feeling her hands try to pry his fingers off of her, only to ultimately fail. 

"Oh that's cute... But you're not going anywhere. Never again. I'll make sure to make you know your fucking place around here..." He licks his canines, making Sabrina wince and look away as she thought she was going to be chewed alive, but instead, she felt his large blue tongue graze against her shoulder and up to her neck - making her shudder. The King chuckles in response before receiving a smack to his cheek, making him move his head away to growl. "Fucking... Bitch...! Now you really need to learn your damn place..."

Sabrina growls softly at him as the two glared at one another, before the King roaring out loudly in her face, watching as she shrunk back in fear by his bellow. "Serves you right, bitch." He huffs as he slowly grins yet again, "Now, don't try again or you'd be in some real trouble." With that statement, he drags his tongue back up her neck and up to the female's jawline, feeling her frame shudder as his saliva coated against her skin. He continued to do this before Sabrina smacks him on his nose, making him yelp and drop her as he held his face. "Fucking lord woman!!"

He forces the sole of his boot against her back, making her cry out for help. The King's expression looked... Angry... As he now stared down at her, "Okay, you've really tested my hand now.." His foot presses more against her back, "If you keep that up, y'know, I could just kill you." At that thought made Sabrina pitifully whimper, making the hard pressing of the other's foot loosen until it was lifted off of her. "Do you fucking understand me?" The King of Spades growled to her, watching as she nodded in silence.

"Give me a damn verbal answer.." The King snarled as Sabrina shakily gulped, "Y-Y-Yes..." She yelped as something lashed out at her back, ripping the clothes she was wearing where she was struck, making her fall more onto the ground and sob in pain - the much larger male used his chain-weapon as a whip, and he stares at the spot he had hit bled out. "Tsk.. Pathetic.. You crying on the floor like that after just a single lash..." He picks between his teeth with his claw, before smirking. "Address me in the rightful manner, fucktoy." 

Sabrina whined out loudly, "Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sire-e-e!!" She managed to get out between loud sobs before letting out a scream as the same metal spade-shaped blade struck against her lower back this time, the King licking his lips at the sight of her trembling and crying on the floor amused him. "Heh, that's so cute of you... Look at yourself.. Crying in front of me! I'm betting you're trying to cry for mercy..." He paused for a bit, before his devious grin widening, "Well, don't expect any mercy coming from me." He whipped as her back again, increasing the amount of bleeding and pain.

Soon enough he lets go of his chain-weapon as it slithers back into the mouth on his belly, and he steps towards her, roughly grabbing her hair and yanking at it. "Look at you. You're a fucking mess... I bet I can use you right fucking now." Just at that comment made Sabby's heart feel like it sunk to the bottom of her stomach, as she desperately tried to writhe out of his grasp, only to have him tug her closer to him. "Don't think your little punishment is done yet, cockslut. I've been inching to use you as my cocksleeve." 

With that statement, he reaches down his uniform to undo some of it, to reveal a thick, rock-hard, much bigger cock than what she was used to. It was huge compared to her. Sabs tries to turn her head away, but the large monster kept a tight grip on her hair and shoves her lips to the very tip of his shaft. "Don't think you're going anywhere yet, slut, I still have a bulging length that'll soon have your name all over it!" He violently grabs the back of her head and shoves his cock forcefully between her lips, her saliva at least provided some lubricant. 

"Fuck yeah.. But... Let's see you take it all the way down that tiny weak throat of yours!" He shoves her head farther into his crotch, forcing his length to penetrate down her throat, listening to her muffled gags and coughs as it grew harder to breathe with his hard remorseless thrusts into her gullet. Her saliva made it easy for him to shlick back and fourth as he groans loudly, feeling the female struggle as she tried her damnest to pull away to breathe. "Don't you fucking dare..." He growled at her before thrusting faster. 

It wasn't long until, Sabrina decides to prick a vein on his cock with one of her fangs - making him yelp out and tug at her hair to pull her away from his massive member. "You. Little. Bitch.." He snarls at her, "Don't think you're so fucking slick, pet! I'll be sure to fuck more than just your god damn mouth!" He throws her to the floor, making her cry out from his harsh and cruel actions, before forcing a foot on her side as he starts to ruthlessly rips off her articles of clothing - and all of it too. Sabrina whined as she watched him lick his lips. 

She felt him move his foot off of her, rolling her over onto her gash-covered back - but only to force his own self on top of her just afterwards, his tongue licking up her breasts and neck as the head of his bulbous cock pressed against her heat. "N-N-No..." Sabrina begged to him, sobbing loudly to his grinning face. The King grunts a bit, "Oh yeah, don't fucking deny it. You're getting dicked down no matter how fucking far I stretch your walls! No matter how much cum I pump into you... You're getting it.. All of it."

The King's huffs grazed against Sabrina's bare skin, his hot breath making it unbearable. She didn't want to be stuck underneath him like this, she didn't want it. She didn't want this. "Too bad you don't have anything to bite down on..." The King stated before laughing, "Not like you'll need it anyways! I want you to fucking scream for me.." The King of Spades growls loudly and forces the head of his cock into her cunt, making her yell out in pain. The large monster huffing loudly, "Mmhh.. Shame, you're not even wet. Too bad.. You're still getting it." He laughs as he forcefully slides more of his shaft deeper into her core, listening to her pained whined and grunts.

Sabrina presses her hands against the male's large chest, in a weak attempt to push the much larger figure off of her, making him huff loudly at her pathetic attempts to stopping him. "Don't even bother..." Spade growls out as he grabs onto her legs and digs his claws into her thighs, hoisting her lower half up a little bit as he stands slightly, plunging himself into her deeper and rougher. "Fuck yeah... You're fucking tight..." He breathed out as he sways his hips faster, his tongue hanging out even more as he started to drool. "Mmhh. Getting wet now.. Heh..." He paused for a moment but his thrusts continues, "My bad, that's probably just the blood..~ Must of teared you a bit."

Each thrust of his stung like hell, and the female's cries and begs of her wanting him to stop grew more and more desperate, "Heh, again, I'm not stopping, you little fucking whore.." Spade growls out as his thrusts got rougher and faster, before looming over her, running his tongue against her stomach now as he growls in delight, before licking up to her breasts and swirls his tongue round the tip of her teat before roughly sucking down onto it and teasing it in between his canines before licking up her shoulder, his teeth grazes against her skin as he did so.

By this time his thrusts were rough and unforgiving, causing a large bulge to form in the smaller female's stomach as he thrusted forward into her, his teeth biting down onto her shoulder as his desire to breed her grew more and more, he lets out a loud growl against her skin before breathing into the brook of her neck. "I'm going to fucking fill you..." Spade growled as he listened to Sabrina cry out more eventually with one final thrust, he came deep in her womb, filling it up to where it caused a sizeable bump in her belly. His breathing hitched a bit as he slowly pulls out of her.

Sabrina now laid there whining as she looked up at him, watching as he stood up and tuck his length back into his uniform - as if nothing had happened. "Good.. Now..." He then yells out for two guards. "Carry her back to the dungeon, but be.. Generous..." He huffed, "You never know, but she may be the new carrier of my newest offspring..." He said as he proceeded out of the throne room, pushing opening those heavy doors and making his way to the dining room, after all that worked up an appetite. In the meanwhile, the Rudinns dragged Sabby into the dungeon and locked her cell. There she sits down in the corner, her cheeks tear-stained as she now stares at her swollen stomach - her womb still full to the brim of his warm semen.

She'd definitely be down here for who knows how long, and she didn't like the thought of it.. But she was also forced to carry the new offspring of this.. Terrible tyrant.


End file.
